


I'll Never Be Ready

by lightanddarklove



Series: Hangman's Noose [Crossover AU] [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amethyst shows up for a few seconds but its important later, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rose Quartz, Rose Quartz is seeking death, Sex Talk, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightanddarklove/pseuds/lightanddarklove
Summary: Rose has her secrets. She had to tell Greg  the truth about the pregnancy at sometime. Unfortunately this is the tipping point for their relationship, in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Series: Hangman's Noose [Crossover AU] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I'll Never Be Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a crossover AU hat starts from a very negative place for Greg, but there's a good reason for it. I don't know exactly when I'll update this, because I have a bunch of other works I have in progress I wanna jump on. I know the name of the series is a bit worrying, I promise we're not going down max edgy path. Just a couple of the members of this group are edgy and that's their idea of a good crew name. 
> 
> This is a companion piece to [my Fanart](https://lightanddarklove-art.tumblr.com/post/620575047161135105/day-104-please-please-dont-go-steven) I did for a [365 day art challenge ](https://lightanddarklove-art.tumblr.com/post/136368505771/365-day-challenge), which is on [my art blog. ](https://lightanddarklove-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I have two more unfinished SU projects in my ongoing series [ Domestic Bliss and Heartache ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649206), so while this is going to be a while before this series is updated, please check that out! I plan on getting the Connverse One-shots done in the next week or so.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

“I can’t believe this.”

“Greg-“

“How could you _keep_ _this from me_!” Greg shouted, arms sweeping out in frustration.

“I know how much some human holidays mean to you.” Rose answered softly. “I didn’t want you to know that the day humans celebrate all romance would be tainted by the fact that this would be our last one together.”

“So why not tell me in January, huh?” He bit back angrily. “Or December!”

“I wasn’t sure the pregnancy was viable until last month.” She stepped forward, but one arm crossed over her abdomen and rested on the lower end of her bicep.

“You should have _told me_ before we planned this _in the first place!”_ He yelled. “How could you be so dishonest with me!”

“I understand that you’re angry.” She said, looking away.

“ _Ya think?_!” He barked sarcastically. “I know that there’s stuff in your past you don’t wanna talk about. I get that. But this is _our future._ This decision affects both of us and you couldn’t have the _decency to tell me! How_ is that _fair_!”

“I want to have a baby and so do you. I _thought we agreed_ on this.”

“That was before you told me you weren’t going to be there with me through this. We’ve only been together _3 years_! And you expect me to do this _all on my own_?!” He began pacing across the beach. “I only have the carwash, I don’t have much in savings, and infants are incredibly hard to care for. _And it costs a lot of money to do it_! How can you ask this of me?”

“But this child will be someone _entirely new_!” A determination sparked in her eyes, looking back at him. “A human life, _we_ created together. Don’t you see how amazing that is?”

“Why can’t we wait? I could save more money, and you wouldn’t have to go anywhere yet. I was hoping to get to have decades with you, not _six more months_!”

“This child is becoming more human every day.” She rested a hand on her belly. “They are growing and changing and they get to live a life I never could.”

“Why _can’t you_?!” He shouted, stopping his pacing to stand just a few feet from Rose.

“Greg, I want this baby.”

“I’m not saying _never_ , I’m saying let’s try again in 5 years or so. You aren’t thinking this through.”

“I’ve lived so many human lifetimes, Greg. I can’t make you understand, but I’ve never been able to give life before. Gems _take_ life from the planets they inhabit. I want the chance to _make_ something _new_.”

“It’s at the cost of _your life_.” Greg replied quietly, looking away and running a hand through his hair. “How is this worth it?”

“I’ve lived my life.” She said with a small, melancholy smile. “I don’t need another five or ten or twenty years. That’s so small in the grand scheme of things.”

“It’s not small to me, Rose.” He looked up and placed a hand to his chest, stepping closer. “I wanted to live my life with you.”

“He or she will have a piece of me Greg, but they can’t exist if I’m here.”

“Why are you so willing to let go, Rose? Don’t your friends or I mean _anything_ to you?” 

“This isn’t something I am doing for _them_. I’m doing this for you and I.”

Greg shook his head. “But I don’t _want_ this! Not _yet_!”

“This child means _so much_ to me already. I wish I could make you understand.”

“This isn’t just about the _kid,_ Rose! It’s about how you won’t _be here_ anymore.”

“I’ve accepted that.”

“That’s not- it’s not ok to just dismiss the fact that _I haven’t_!” His voice cracked, becoming more frantic. “This isn’t that simple. This isn’t about wanting to be a parent. You won’t _get to be one_! This is a _death wish_. It’s dick assisted suicide, and if _you_ go through with this, _I’m_ complicit!”

“I’ve made my mind up, Greg. I want to have this baby.”

He let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. “If this is the decision you’re making, you’ll have to do it without me.”

“What!?” Rose exclaimed. Greg’s eyes snapped open, stunned. He never had heard her shout before.

“I’m serious. I’m not going to wait around and watch you slowly kill yourself.” He turned away. “I’ve lost friends to stuff they knew was killing them, and it sucked. It sucked seeing them go from how I knew them originally, to a sickly imitation of themselves, to just being gone. I won’t do that again.”

“Greg, this is your child. You’re willing to just abandon them?”

“You can’t see that’s what you’re doing, too?” Greg replied. He started to move toward the van, parked by the side of the temple when Rose set a hand on his shoulder. “Let me _go_ , Rose.”

“Please, reconsider,” She replied, eyes shining with tears. He glanced over his shoulder, expression firm.

“If you won’t reconsider trying this again later, I’m not going to reconsider leaving.” He pulled his shoulder away and she loosened her grip, letting him move forward. He plucked his guitar from its stand on the beach and set it into its case in the backseat of the van.

“I _don’t know_ how to do this _alone_ , Greg.” Her voice wavered as she spoke.

“But you’re asking me to do just that!” Greg snapped the guitar case shut and set it upright on the passenger seat floor of the van. “The only difference is I can get a library card and take books out to find out. You’ll have to find someone else to care for this kid.” He folded up the guitar stand and set it next to the guitar.

“Please don’t go.”

“You’ve pushed me too far, Rose.” He grabbed his dirty clothes from the outer temple’s floor and stuffed them in a plastic bag, setting it on his mattress. “If you had told me from the start this was going to happen, I might have gotten you to see we don’t have to rush this.” He wadded up his clean clothes and put them in a worn duffel bag, setting it on the passenger seat. “But you made a decision without me and thinking about it isn’t enough to see how your choices are hurting me. So, I’m leaving.”

She let out a shuddering breath. “Greg.”

“I’ll stop by before I leave town.” He replied coldly. “I have some baby supplies in storage I got from a few friends. I’ll drop them off. But I want my comics back.”

“I’ll give you your comics, but _please_ , talk to me. What can I do to _fix_ this?” She stepped forward as he closed the back of the van and moved to the driver’s side.

“It’s not as simple as being sorry for hurting me. It’s actually thinking about what I said. If you can’t find it within yourself to seriously reflect on waiting to have a kid, then you’ve already made your decision.” He closed the door and started the car. He turned his head out of the open window. “Goodbye, Rose.”

The Mr. Universe van sped across the beach. Once it had turned the bend, Rose staggered her way toward the warp pad, eyes watering, barely able to hold back her sorrow. As she stepped onto the warp, stance slumping, Amethyst’s form shot out of her room and leapt into the air. Rose watched her change into the form of a purple Blue Jay and soar across the sky toward the town. Rose’s face turned down, barely biting back her tears as she activated the warp to her fountain.


End file.
